Libusbmuxd
libusbmuxd-wa Libimobiledevice dè komponènt. Päkeijs Kloning sōrs $ git clone git@github.com:libimobiledevice/libusbmuxd Cloning into 'libusbmuxd'... remote: Counting objects: 335, done. remote: Total 335 (delta 0), reused 0 (delta 0), pack-reused 335 Receiving objects: 100% (335/335), 116.58 KiB | 0 bytes/s, done. Resolving deltas: 100% (191/191), done. Checking connectivity... done. $ cd libusbmuxd/ Jenereitiŋ Makefile $ ./autogen.sh libtoolize: putting auxiliary files in `.'. libtoolize: linking file `./ltmain.sh' libtoolize: putting macros in AC_CONFIG_MACRO_DIR, `m4'. libtoolize: linking file `m4/libtool.m4' libtoolize: linking file `m4/ltoptions.m4' libtoolize: linking file `m4/ltsugar.m4' libtoolize: linking file `m4/ltversion.m4' libtoolize: linking file `m4/lt~obsolete.m4' checking for a BSD-compatible install... /usr/bin/install -c checking whether build environment is sane... yes checking for a thread-safe mkdir -p... /bin/mkdir -p checking for gawk... no checking for mawk... mawk checking whether make sets $(MAKE)... yes checking whether make supports nested variables... yes checking whether make supports nested variables... (cached) yes checking for gcc... gcc checking whether the C compiler works... yes checking for C compiler default output file name... a.out checking for suffix of executables... checking whether we are cross compiling... no checking for suffix of object files... o checking whether we are using the GNU C compiler... yes checking whether gcc accepts -g... yes checking for gcc option to accept ISO C89... none needed checking whether gcc understands -c and -o together... yes checking for style of include used by make... GNU checking dependency style of gcc... gcc3 checking for g++... g++ checking whether we are using the GNU C++ compiler... yes checking whether g++ accepts -g... yes checking dependency style of g++... gcc3 checking build system type... x86_64-unknown-linux-gnu checking host system type... x86_64-unknown-linux-gnu checking how to print strings... printf checking for a sed that does not truncate output... /bin/sed checking for grep that handles long lines and -e... /bin/grep checking for egrep... /bin/grep -E checking for fgrep... /bin/grep -F checking for ld used by gcc... /usr/bin/ld checking if the linker (/usr/bin/ld) is GNU ld... yes checking for BSD- or MS-compatible name lister (nm)... /usr/bin/nm -B checking the name lister (/usr/bin/nm -B) interface... BSD nm checking whether ln -s works... yes checking the maximum length of command line arguments... 1572864 checking whether the shell understands some XSI constructs... yes checking whether the shell understands "+="... yes checking how to convert x86_64-unknown-linux-gnu file names to x86_64-unknown-linux-gnu format... func_convert_file_noop checking how to convert x86_64-unknown-linux-gnu file names to toolchain format... func_convert_file_noop checking for /usr/bin/ld option to reload object files... -r checking for objdump... objdump checking how to recognize dependent libraries... pass_all checking for dlltool... no checking how to associate runtime and link libraries... printf %s\n checking for ar... ar checking for archiver @FILE support... @ checking for strip... strip checking for ranlib... ranlib checking command to parse /usr/bin/nm -B output from gcc object... ok checking for sysroot... no checking for mt... mt checking if mt is a manifest tool... no checking how to run the C preprocessor... gcc -E checking for ANSI C header files... yes checking for sys/types.h... yes checking for sys/stat.h... yes checking for stdlib.h... yes checking for string.h... yes checking for memory.h... yes checking for strings.h... yes checking for inttypes.h... yes checking for stdint.h... yes checking for unistd.h... yes checking for dlfcn.h... yes checking for objdir... .libs checking if gcc supports -fno-rtti -fno-exceptions... no checking for gcc option to produce PIC... -fPIC -DPIC checking if gcc PIC flag -fPIC -DPIC works... yes checking if gcc static flag -static works... yes checking if gcc supports -c -o file.o... yes checking if gcc supports -c -o file.o... (cached) yes checking whether the gcc linker (/usr/bin/ld -m elf_x86_64) supports shared libraries... yes checking whether -lc should be explicitly linked in... no checking dynamic linker characteristics... GNU/Linux ld.so checking how to hardcode library paths into programs... immediate checking whether stripping libraries is possible... yes checking if libtool supports shared libraries... yes checking whether to build shared libraries... yes checking whether to build static libraries... yes checking how to run the C++ preprocessor... g++ -E checking for ld used by g++... /usr/bin/ld -m elf_x86_64 checking if the linker (/usr/bin/ld -m elf_x86_64) is GNU ld... yes checking whether the g++ linker (/usr/bin/ld -m elf_x86_64) supports shared libraries... yes checking for g++ option to produce PIC... -fPIC -DPIC checking if g++ PIC flag -fPIC -DPIC works... yes checking if g++ static flag -static works... yes checking if g++ supports -c -o file.o... yes checking if g++ supports -c -o file.o... (cached) yes checking whether the g++ linker (/usr/bin/ld -m elf_x86_64) supports shared libraries... yes checking dynamic linker characteristics... (cached) GNU/Linux ld.so checking how to hardcode library paths into programs... immediate checking for pkg-config... /usr/bin/pkg-config checking pkg-config is at least version 0.9.0... yes checking for libplist... yes checking sys/inotify.h usability... yes checking sys/inotify.h presence... yes checking for sys/inotify.h... yes checking for ANSI C header files... (cached) yes checking for stdint.h... (cached) yes checking for stdlib.h... (cached) yes checking for string.h... (cached) yes checking for an ANSI C-conforming const... yes checking for size_t... yes checking for ssize_t... yes checking for uint16_t... yes checking for uint32_t... yes checking for uint8_t... yes checking for stdlib.h... (cached) yes checking for GNU libc compatible malloc... yes checking for stdlib.h... (cached) yes checking for GNU libc compatible realloc... yes checking for strcasecmp... yes checking for strdup... yes checking for strerror... yes checking for strndup... yes checking whether to enable WIN32 build settings... no checking for pthread_create, pthread_mutex_lock in -lpthread... yes checking for supported compiler flags... -Wall -Wextra -Wmissing-declarations -Wredundant-decls -Wshadow -Wpointer-arith -Wwrite-strings -Wswitch-default -Wno-unused-parameter -fvisibility=hidden checking whether make supports nested variables... (cached) yes checking that generated files are newer than configure... done configure: creating ./config.status config.status: creating Makefile config.status: creating common/Makefile config.status: creating src/Makefile config.status: creating include/Makefile config.status: creating tools/Makefile config.status: creating libusbmuxd.pc config.status: creating config.h config.status: executing depfiles commands config.status: executing libtool commands Configuration for libusbmuxd 1.1.0: ------------------------------------------- Install prefix: .........: /usr/local inotify support (Linux) .: yes Now type 'make' to build libusbmuxd 1.1.0, and then 'make install' for installation. make $ make make all-recursive make1: Entering directory `/home/tom/Development/libusbmuxd' Making all in common make2: Entering directory `/home/tom/Development/libusbmuxd/common' CC socket.lo CC collection.lo CCLD libinternalcommon.la make2: Leaving directory `/home/tom/Development/libusbmuxd/common' Making all in src make2: Entering directory `/home/tom/Development/libusbmuxd/src' CC libusbmuxd.lo CCLD libusbmuxd.la make2: Leaving directory `/home/tom/Development/libusbmuxd/src' Making all in include make2: Entering directory `/home/tom/Development/libusbmuxd/include' make2: Nothing to be done for `all'. make2: Leaving directory `/home/tom/Development/libusbmuxd/include' Making all in tools make2: Entering directory `/home/tom/Development/libusbmuxd/tools' CC iproxy-iproxy.o CCLD iproxy make2: Leaving directory `/home/tom/Development/libusbmuxd/tools' make2: Entering directory `/home/tom/Development/libusbmuxd' make2: Leaving directory `/home/tom/Development/libusbmuxd' make1: Leaving directory `/home/tom/Development/libusbmuxd' make install $ sudo -H make install Making install in common make1: Entering directory `/home/tom/Development/libusbmuxd/common' make2: Entering directory `/home/tom/Development/libusbmuxd/common' make2: Nothing to be done for `install-exec-am'. make2: Nothing to be done for `install-data-am'. make2: Leaving directory `/home/tom/Development/libusbmuxd/common' make1: Leaving directory `/home/tom/Development/libusbmuxd/common' Making install in src make1: Entering directory `/home/tom/Development/libusbmuxd/src' make2: Entering directory `/home/tom/Development/libusbmuxd/src' /bin/mkdir -p '/usr/local/lib' /bin/bash ../libtool --mode=install /usr/bin/install -c libusbmuxd.la '/usr/local/lib' libtool: install: /usr/bin/install -c .libs/libusbmuxd.so.4.0.0 /usr/local/lib/libusbmuxd.so.4.0.0 libtool: install: (cd /usr/local/lib && { ln -s -f libusbmuxd.so.4.0.0 libusbmuxd.so.4 || { rm -f libusbmuxd.so.4 && ln -s libusbmuxd.so.4.0.0 libusbmuxd.so.4; }; }) libtool: install: (cd /usr/local/lib && { ln -s -f libusbmuxd.so.4.0.0 libusbmuxd.so || { rm -f libusbmuxd.so && ln -s libusbmuxd.so.4.0.0 libusbmuxd.so; }; }) libtool: install: /usr/bin/install -c .libs/libusbmuxd.lai /usr/local/lib/libusbmuxd.la libtool: install: /usr/bin/install -c .libs/libusbmuxd.a /usr/local/lib/libusbmuxd.a libtool: install: chmod 644 /usr/local/lib/libusbmuxd.a libtool: install: ranlib /usr/local/lib/libusbmuxd.a libtool: finish: PATH="/usr/local/sbin:/usr/local/bin:/usr/sbin:/usr/bin:/sbin:/bin:/sbin" ldconfig -n /usr/local/lib ---------------------------------------------------------------------- Libraries have been installed in: /usr/local/lib If you ever happen to want to link against installed libraries in a given directory, LIBDIR, you must either use libtool, and specify the full pathname of the library, or use the `-LLIBDIR' flag during linking and do at least one of the following: - add LIBDIR to the `LD_LIBRARY_PATH' environment variable during execution - add LIBDIR to the `LD_RUN_PATH' environment variable during linking - use the `-Wl,-rpath -Wl,LIBDIR' linker flag - have your system administrator add LIBDIR to `/etc/ld.so.conf' See any operating system documentation about shared libraries for more information, such as the ld(1) and ld.so(8) manual pages. ---------------------------------------------------------------------- make2: Nothing to be done for `install-data-am'. make2: Leaving directory `/home/tom/Development/libusbmuxd/src' make1: Leaving directory `/home/tom/Development/libusbmuxd/src' Making install in include make1: Entering directory `/home/tom/Development/libusbmuxd/include' make2: Entering directory `/home/tom/Development/libusbmuxd/include' make2: Nothing to be done for `install-exec-am'. /bin/mkdir -p '/usr/local/include' /usr/bin/install -c -m 644 usbmuxd.h usbmuxd-proto.h '/usr/local/include/.' make2: Leaving directory `/home/tom/Development/libusbmuxd/include' make1: Leaving directory `/home/tom/Development/libusbmuxd/include' Making install in tools make1: Entering directory `/home/tom/Development/libusbmuxd/tools' make2: Entering directory `/home/tom/Development/libusbmuxd/tools' /bin/mkdir -p '/usr/local/bin' /bin/bash ../libtool --mode=install /usr/bin/install -c iproxy '/usr/local/bin' libtool: install: /usr/bin/install -c .libs/iproxy /usr/local/bin/iproxy make2: Nothing to be done for `install-data-am'. make2: Leaving directory `/home/tom/Development/libusbmuxd/tools' make1: Leaving directory `/home/tom/Development/libusbmuxd/tools' make1: Entering directory `/home/tom/Development/libusbmuxd' make2: Entering directory `/home/tom/Development/libusbmuxd' make2: Nothing to be done for `install-exec-am'. /bin/mkdir -p '/usr/local/lib/pkgconfig' /usr/bin/install -c -m 644 libusbmuxd.pc '/usr/local/lib/pkgconfig' make2: Leaving directory `/home/tom/Development/libusbmuxd' make1: Leaving directory `/home/tom/Development/libusbmuxd' Ikstörnol liŋks * Category:Babyish encyclopedia Category:Linuks päkeij Category:IOS